


Lost In You

by ashenprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Romance, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenprince/pseuds/ashenprince
Summary: Ashe is called to Felix's room in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Lost In You

When he and Felix had first started dating, he thought that he was in a dream. How had they even managed to get to this point? Felix was probably the person in Garreg Mach with the least interest in romance. All the boy cared about was fighting and swords. And he certainly didn’t care for Ashe that way.

That’s what Ashe had assumed anyway. Why would Felix care about someone who loved knights and chivalry, the exact opposite of everything Felix cared for? Somehow Ashe had wormed his way inside, often staying by his side in the training room to learn from him, even if it was just from watching. 

His idolization of Felix soon blossomed into infatuation. If no one in Garreg Mach knew about his feelings for Felix, he would have been surprised. He often found himself staring at Felix. 

“Hey, are you paying attention?” Felix held the tip of his practice sword to Ashe’s throat, a clear and decisive sign of victory in their training session. His hair stuck to his face with sweat, his breathing heavy. “You let me win. I know you’re better than this. Stop spacing out.”

Ashe had fallen to one knee. He looked up at Felix with his cheeks rosy, holding himself up with his sword. He truly couldn’t turn his gaze away from Felix. He was really everything he had ever wanted. 

Felix dropped his stance and held a hand out for Ashe to take. “Come on, get up. You look delirious.” 

Ashe’s fingers took hold of Felix’s hand and for a moment he felt courageous. He tugged on Felix’s hand in a way that caught him off guard and brought him down to his knees. Ashe brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, alone in the training hall. 

And that’s where it had all started.

Ashe now stood outside of Felix’s room in the noble’s dormitory, his heart pounding in his chest faster than he’d ever felt before. He almost never came to the noble’s dorms, especially not in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure what Felix would have wanted him to come to his room for and the ideas his brain came up with both scared and excited him. 

Hesitantly, he knocked on Felix’s door. He did his best to be quiet, only tapping loud enough that Felix would hear it. His eyes darted up and down the hallway. He didn’t want anyone to see him. What would they say? What would they think?

The door in front of him opened just long enough for Felix to reach out a hand and drag Ashe inside the room by the collar of his shirt. 

“Quiet,” Felix muttered to him before Ashe could even make a sound. Ashe looked him up and down, confused by the sight of his pajamas. He had assumed that Felix wanted to take him somewhere. So, why was he still in pajamas?

“Felix?” Ashe kept his voice low like Felix wanted. He had so many questions he wanted to ask him. “Why did you…” He stopped mid-sentence as Felix turned to face him. Felix’s calloused fingers brushed delicately against his cheeks, forcing him to silence. It was a softer gesture than he would have ever expected from Felix. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard past the lump that had formed in his throat. He was struck speechless, his eyes growing wide as Felix leaned forward.

Their noses bumped together gently, Felix’s lips hovering over his own. Ashe could feel Felix’s soft breathing against his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes as their lips grazed each other, a small kiss to test the waters. A hand wrapped around Ashe, pulling him closer to Felix as their lips pressed together. 

Since their first kiss they had never shared a moment like this before. Everything had been chaste until now. For a moment Ashe wondered what had changed but he surely wasn’t going to ask. 

Ashe reached a hand up to brush through Felix’s hair, only just now realizing it hadn’t been tied up. His heart practically skipped a beat, his fingers curling gently through locks of hair softer than he expected. 

A single hand was placed in the middle of Ashe’s chest, pushing him backwards until his legs hit the bed and he fell back. “F-Felix?!” His voice cracked as he spoke, his face warm and red. He covered his mouth with his hand as embarrassment washed over him. “I-Is this okay to do?”

“Why not?” Felix straddled Ashe’s waist on the bed and leaned over him, his hair cascading around his face. “Is this not what you want?” Felix placed a hand against Ashe’s stomach as he waited for a response.

“I… Y-yeah, I… I do.” Almost as soon as Ashe uttered the words, a hand slipped just below the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards to expose his bare skin. Fingers brushed against his skin and over his nipples, forcing a small noise from Ashe. It made Felix smirk before bringing his lips to one. 

Ashe had to bite down on his lip to keep from making too much sound as Felix played with his nipples. A warm tongue brushed over the sensitive skin, drawing a sharp breath from Ashe. 

Felix pushed the rest of Ashe's shirt over his head, using it to secure Ashe's hands. His free hand trailed down Ashe's stomach to the waist of his pants, teasingly touching him through the cloth. "Just let me know if I should stop." 

Ashe nodded slowly, his eyes watching Felix with a half-lidded gaze. He had never thought that something like this would happen and he was still trying to wrap his head around it. Ashe let out a gasp as Felix slid his hand into the front of his pants, bare skin against his own. His rough fingers wrapped around him, stroking him up and down. 

Ashe fought against the grip that kept his hands trapped above his head but even he couldn’t match Felix’s strength. He could do nothing as Felix pulled his pants down, giving himself better access. “F-Felix.”

He could see the smirk grow on Felix’s lips as he whimpered out his name. Did he like that? “Do you want me to let your hands go?” He had leaned in close, whispering into Ashe’s ear. Ashe closed his eyes and quickly nodded his head, drawing a chuckle from Felix. 

Felix slowly let go of Ashe’s hands, drawing back to lift up his own shirt. As Ashe looked up at him he noticed a bandage wrapped around his shoulder, one that still looked fresh. He tilted his head in confusion for a moment before taking in the full beauty of Felix. Scars scattered across his skin in no specific pattern. He reached his fingers out and traced some of the scars across his chest for just a moment before Felix could grind their hips together. 

There was a slight redness to Felix’s cheeks that he hadn’t noticed before and it was intriguing. Ashe pushed himself up onto his elbows, kissing Felix softly and resting his hands on Felix’s hips. He began to push Felix’s pants down, and with some help, they were tossed aside to the floor. 

Felix guided Ashe’s hands between his legs, closing his eyes and letting out soft sounds as Ashe slipped his fingers inside him. His arms draped over Ashe’s shoulders, their foreheads pressed together. “Yeah… Just like that.” Felix pressed their lips together once more, biting onto Ashe’s bottom lip before kissing down Ashe’s neck. 

Ashe was lost in the moment, his fingers pressing inside Felix. He had no idea what he was doing, his head spinning. With each movement, Felix pressed himself against Ashe’s hand. He heard the small sounds he made against his skin. “You’re… really beautiful, Felix…” Even as he spoke the words, he wondered if they were too much. He worried that Felix would find the comment offensive in some way. Was it wrong to call a guy beautiful?

Felix pulled himself back and took hold of Ashe’s hand, pulling his fingers free with a small sound. His face was flushed, a light veil of sweat on his skin. “Beautiful, huh? You’re weird…” He wrapped his fingers around Ashe’s length, giving it a few slow strokes. 

With one hand on Ashe’s shoulder, he slowly lowered himself down on him. With a kiss, Felix muffled the sounds that Ashe made. He really didn’t need anyone hearing him. He had no interest in explaining their midnight escapades with the rest of the nobles. 

With Ashe’s hands on his waist, he slowly began to move his hips, drawing in a deep breath with each movement. “You need to be quiet. We can’t go waking up the whole dorm.” He spoke his words softly against Ashe’s lips but even he was struggling with keeping his voice quiet. 

Ashe was speechless, his nails digging into Felix's skin, wanting nothing more than to pull him close and keep him there. He was in utter ecstasy, pressing his face to Felix's neck and kissing his skin like he was the most precious thing in the world. He pulled Felix down, thrusting upwards to match the rhythm. 

Ashe pushed Felix down to the bed, leaning over him. He smiled at how red Felix had gotten, at the way his hair fanned out over the pillow. He lifted one of Felix's legs up and continued. He watched as Felix dug his nails into the bed, how he struggled to keep his voice quiet and all he could think of was how amazing he looked. 

He quickened his pace, one hand firmly placed on Felix's hip. Felix threw his head back, gritting his teeth. Felix's walls tightened around him as he held back a moan. It was enough to send Ashe over the edge, biting down on his lip with a few final thrusts. There was a moment where it felt like the whole world went still before Ashe pulled out and fell to the bed at Felix’s side. 

They both breathed heavy, one hand wrapped around Felix’s waist. Ashe smiled at him and he got a smile back in return. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a nsfw fanfic pls don't roast me


End file.
